


Hot as Lava

by orphan_account



Series: Addicting [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker was an absolute wreck.  Wash would be at his apartment any moment now, and not only could he not find his lucky teal tie, but the babysitter for his kid had cancelled.  Everything was going so, so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot as Lava

Tucker was an absolute wreck.  Wash would be at his apartment any moment now, and not only could he not find his lucky teal tie, but the babysitter for his kid had cancelled.  Everything was going so, so wrong.  What was he supposed to do?

A far too familiar wail sounded from the living room, and Tucker slammed the drawer he was rifling through closed.  Fuck.  This night was not going how he wanted.  Was it too late to reschedule?  Would Wash be understanding enough to go another night?

So many questions ran through his head as he left his bedroom to find Junior on the floor in front of the couch, his cup of milk spilled across the wooden floors.  How many more things could go wrong?  This was a sign.  It had to be.  Tucker would have to call Wash, pray he'd be willing to move their date to a different night, and-

The doorbell rang.

 _Fuck_.

Tucker pulled Junior up into his arms and sighed.  "It's okay, kiddo, I'll get you more milk.  Just hold on a sec, okay?"  Junior sniffed and Tucker balanced him on his hip as he reached for the doorknob.

This was meant to be a wonderful night.  Tucker was ecstatic when his ridiculously hot neighbor had decided to bring him out on a date.  He'd never admit it, but he had been pining for the grey-eyed man since the moment he first saw him.

God, this was not the impression he wanted to make on Wash.  His shirt was crumpled and only half-buttoned, his kid was teary-eyed in his arms, and _fuck_.  But he didn't have much of a choice, and opened the door anyway.  If he was lucky, Wash would be far more accepting than others had been in the past.

"Hey, I'm so sorry," Tucker started.  After that, he couldn't force any more words out, couldn't ask Wash if he would mind rescheduling, couldn't explain what was happening.  He just froze.

Wash was like his polar opposite on the other side of that door, with a crisp, white button-up and neatly combed hair.  His hands were tucked in his pockets, and his _fucking beautiful_ eyes were so bright.  He was so put together, and looked so fucking _great_.  If Junior weren't there, Tucker would've immediately pressed him against the wall.

"Um." Tucker's mind blanked.  Wasn't there something he was supposed to say?  Something wasn't right, but _fuck_ , all he could think about was how unbearably hot Wash was.

"I see we've got another guest for tonight," the tall, blond, _fucking beautiful_ man said.  An easy smile broke out across his lips and Tucker could barely think of the words to reply.

"Yeah, sorry, I had a babysitter, but then he cancelled, and I was going to call you, I'm sorry," he blurted. "If you'd like, we could go another night, but I-"

Wash shook his head and cut Tucker off before he could carry on. "Don't worry about it. I happen to love kids. Is he yours?"

God, this man could not be more perfect.

Forgetting all the problems of his day, Tucker beamed proudly. "Yeah, this is Junior. He's fuckin' awesome." He bounced his child on his hip, smile growing even louder at the sound of his laughter. "Hey Junior, this is Wash. He's pretty fuckin' cool, too."

When Wash's laughter joined Junior's, Tucker could have sworn his heart skipped. That was a sound he was certain he would never get tired of hearing.

"Do you mind just keeping an eye on Junior for a sec? I'm almost ready to go, I'll just be a minute," Tucker said. "Then we can head out."

He'd been so excited for a night alone with Wash, to see what exactly he was like (honestly, probably actual perfection) before introducing him to Junior. He wanted to know that it would be a good idea. Before, there were people who were far less understanding of Tucker's situation. Thankfully, Wash seemed to be alright. More than alright, really.

Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad.

Tucker rushed to fix his shirt and pull on his nicest pair of shoes. He even took a minute to track down his favorite tie.  He didn't look half bad.  He'd never come close to looking as fucking fantastic as Wash, but oh well.  _C'est la vie_.

"Okay, I'm-" Tucker paused in the doorway, unable to believe the sight before him.

Wash was standing with one foot on the armrest of the leather couch, and the other on the arm of an old chair.  In his arms, he was holding Junior, who was squealing with pure joy.  As soon as the freckled blond noticed Tucker, his eyes widened.

"Don't just stand there, Tucker!  You'll burn!  The floors are _lava_."

Fuck, fuck, double fuck.  David Washington was so God damn perfect.

And Tucker was absolutely certain he was already head-over-heels for him.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly not sure how I like how this turned out but like  
> I really wanted to write this  
> whoops sorry


End file.
